Fotografia
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: Um dos poucos pertences pessoais que ele guardava era o velho porta-retrato. [Baseado no filme. B/B/L]


**_Nota: Inspirado por um post na wiki brasileira que teoriza as identidades das pessoas na foto que Lemony tem um porta-retrato na torre, e a que Josephine tenta esconder em seu álbum._**

* * *

Ser um fugitivo é inconveniente e desconfortável de várias formas. Uma das coisas que Lemony Snicket logo aprendeu foi que ele não deveria carregar muitos pertences pessoais. Havia uma grande chance de que ele poderia perder alguma coisa que ele carregasse, ou que ele teria que deixar algo para trás, ou que algo acabaria sendo destruído.

Então ele aprendeu a sempre carregar o mínimo possível. Qualquer documento ou evidência era logo enviado a uma pessoa de confiança. Suas roupas e outros itens que faziam parte de sua vida diária podiam ser descartados e substituídos a qualquer momento. Tudo o que era importante poderia ser carregado em suas mãos enquanto ele corria: uma máquina de escrever, se o momento fosse bom, ou um caderno, se não fosse; sua luneta, mais uma lembrança de tempos melhores do que uma ferramenta útil; um livro, qualquer livro, porque mesmo durante suas fugas sempre havia tempo para ler; e o velho porta-retrato.

A fotografia neste porta-retrato um dia foi parte de uma coleção muito maior, e mostrava três pessoas que um dia foram parte de uma organização muito maior. A maior parte das fotografias da coleção haviam se perdido ou foram destruídas, e a maior parte das pessoas retratadas nelas já haviam há muito partido. Lemony mal podia olhar para as três pessoas em sua fotografia sem chorar, ele não podia imaginar como seria olhar para todas elas agora.

No lado esquerdo, um jovem abraçava uma jovem. Ele tinha um sorriso brilhante, reflexo da personalidade brilhante e bom-humor que ele tinha naquela época. Ela não parecia tão entusiasmada, mas também sorria, e qualquer um que a conhecesse poderia ver em seus olhos o quão feliz ela estava.

No lado direito havia outro jovem. Ele parecia muito mais alto do que os outros dois, mas apenas porque ele não estava ao lado deles quando a fotografia foi tirada. Lemony sabia disso, afinal ele estava lá na ocasião. Ele era este jovem.

Ele nunca havia gostado de tirar fotos. Aquele dia não foi exceção, seus amigos tiveram que arrastá-lo. Enquanto todos posavam, ele era o único que se mexia, nervoso, e por isso sua imagem nas fotografias ficou embaçada, quase impossível de se reconhecer. Kit lhe deu uma bronca, dizendo que ele iria se arrepender por não ter nada para se lembrar daquele dia. Ela estava certa.

Aquele foi um dia feliz para a organização, um dos últimos que eles tiveram, mas apesar disso, Lemony Snicket não estava de bom humor. Ele estava bravo com as duas pessoas próximas a ele na fotografia, e se recusou a posar do lado deles ou a participar do abraço. Ele nem se lembrava mais do motivo, não era importante.

Essas duas pessoas agora já se foram, e por causa de vários mal entendidos, um jornal pouco confiável, e os planos de um homem pérfido, Lemony não conseguiu se despedir. Ele passou muito tempo fora da vida deles, e recebeu a notícia do incêndio tarde demais para impedir que os filhos deles acabassem presos na teia de mentiras, conspirações e crimes que era a vida dele e dos pais delas.

Lemony guardava a fotografia porque era a única que restava dos três juntos. Ele nunca mais veria o sorriso brilhante de Bertrand, ou os olhos de Beatrice brilhando de felicidade. Ele nunca mais os veria. Ele nunca mais teria uma chance de abraçá-los novamente, ou de fotografar um momento melhor.

Ele tentava não pensar muito em seus arrependimentos. Ele tinha um dever, uma história para contar, e ele precisava continuar vivo e em relativa segurança até terminar. Ele não tinha tempo de pensar em seus erros ou em tudo o que havia perdido.

(Que era, bem, tudo.)

Mas o porta-retrato estava sempre em sua mesa, ou no que quer que ele estivesse usando como mesa, a não ser que ele não tivesse a chance de tirá-lo de sua maleta. E ele não podia deixar de olhar para ele, para os rostos das duas pessoas que eram tudo para ele e que partiram cedo demais, que sofreram um destino que não mereciam. Se ele não voltasse logo a escrever, ele podia passar horas olhando para eles, se lembrando, se arrependendo, e quase sempre chorando.


End file.
